full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Good on the Hyde Legacy pt2
Part 2 of the Hyde Legacy arc. Synopsis In the club, Jackie and Comette witness the entire room trashed as people run from the cause. The cause turns out to be Dale who has become a deformed Hyde and is DJ for not having the music he likes. Comette goes to attack but accidentally activates her explosive powers and causes an even bigger mess. As the dust clears, Comette is excited with her powers, Jackie is slightly annoyed that she could've hurt the one they were saving. The DJ named Theodere Trekk thanks the girls after getting over the shock of their beauty. The girls then go to face Dale who was shot out of the club by the explosion. Dale gets the jump on them but is left defeated thanks to a hard kick to the crotch from Jackie. Jackie attempts to interrogate Dale but he doesn't say anything until he starts to spas out. It turns out that the formula he took was unstable as it left him deformed. The two hydes along with Theodere witness Dale painfully return to normal and unconsciousness. Jackie who is angry that someone stole her formula attempts again to gain answers but she and Comette are then caught in a fight with the police. Jackie fights the police as a means of getting rid of her anger while Comette simply acts attractive. Theodere who is smitten by Comette tries to tell her what he saw before but is stopped by the police who drag him off for questioning. Eventually, Jackie and Comette retreat when Comette's suit is damaged from gun fire leaving her naked. During the battle, the entire thing is observed by Elaine who takes notes on her Hyde formula while deciding to keep an eye on Theodere. The next morning back at the apartment, Mari wakes up to find Jackie in her lab working on more of the Hyde formula. During the questioning, Jaqueline is distracted by Mari asking if she was planning to make Jeremy a hyde as well, and Jacqueline accidentally gets a piece of glass caught in her knee along with waking Jackie up. During the conversation, Mari realizes that Jaqueline is strongly attracted to Jeremy if the thought of him was enough to make Jackie wake up as she works to remove the glass shard. Jackie adds more fuel to the fire of passion Jaqueline was feeling as she describes the enhanced body Jeremy would have but stops from the burst of pain when the glass shard is pulled out. Jeremy then walks in but slips on the spilled fluid and collided into the fridge. Jaqueline helped him up and he showed him why he came over. After he went to look over the damages to the club, he met Theodere there who showed him what he found from Dale. An inhaler called a PUMP that gave them Jackie skills but only for thirty minutes. He says that he's waiting downstairs and would like to talk to them. Downstairs, the teens see Constance speaking with Theodere, and it is revealed that he and Mari shared the same homeroom and gym classes. Upstairs, the teens look over the contents of the inhaler with some bits of the serum left. Before the boys left, Theodere reveals to the group the name of the out of control hyde, Dale Mason. Elsewhere at hidden lab, Dale is being scolded by Castle for using the inhaler in public. However, Castle is also happy that Jackie is being blamed for all the damages done by Dale meaning they are not suspected. He is still cross though that Dale was caught by the police for questioning and Castle had to pay $400 dollars in order to release him on bail and the fact that he almost blew their cover had Jackie not fought the police. He finishes making his points to Dale by slamming him on the table and putting him on feeding duty for the wolves as punishment for his actions. As Dale is getting ready, he is approached by Elaine who apologizes for the bad batch of the formula he was given before. She gives him an improved batch of the formula to use as he goes to feed the wolves. In the pen, Scar and Scope are still chained to the wall after constantly having their fur shaved off. Scar and Dale get into an argument on who the real monster is. An angry Dale takes the serum and goes through a painful transformation into a more stable Hyde as he stuffs the meat into Scar's mouth. As this is happening, Elaine goes over her theory on the werewolf transformations bringing out the true inner person inside of people, and this goes over Dale's head as his brain power begins to diminishes. Dale continues to transform as he begins to take on a more dinosaur like appearance with his bones breaking through his skin. Elaine leaves Dale who she renames as Brute to continue feeding the wolves as she goes to continue her experiments on three other girls named Courtney, Lana, and Justine. Elaine reveals that they are there due to them being in debts and her plans for them. For the girls to be her lab assistants and later soldiers in her growing Hyde army. She persuades them into saying yes but the girls are unaware that Elaine plans to have them change by having Brute have sex with them. As this is happening, Castle invites Elaine to a meeting with Roland and his group about their plans. At the meeting, Roland reveals that has invited with Professor Python and his two female protégés to the meeting as well to request both scientists create more lycan creatures for Roland in exchange for more test subjects. After an argument over the cash needed for the experiments, Elaine refuses but Python agrees to Roland's deal. Characters Introduced *'Dale Mason' *'Courtney Kenner' *'Lana Mephistine' *'Justine Romanov' Category:Jekyll and Hyde Chapters Category:Chapters